The Weapon of Time
by DeathWallflower
Summary: I saw him on a sunny day, I saw him with all his grace. I wonder if that grace could be mine? Let's find out.
1. Spark of An Ember

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower**

**This is a story about Tamao trying to win Ranmaru's love, it's mostly going to be drabbles for each chapter, but they are all connected, not separate.**

**I'm going to try to make it fit in with the original timeline of the Wallflower.**

**This is before Tamao is introduced to the story.**

* * *

><p>I was skipping down the cobbled path, my kitten heel schoolgirl shoes click clacking on the concrete. The sun radiated it's beams onto my face, heating its happy chemical onto me. A smile was stitched to my face and my whole being felt tranquil.<p>

Today, I had gotten the results for the exam I did last week, and I had aced with an A* and It made me very ecstatic, I had gotten top in my whole school. They wouldn't say but I know most of the girls were jealous, this made me secretly glad even though I shouldn't have been. My mother had given me permission to go to the shops and buy whatever I wanted as she was 'very proud of me'. She said I could spend as much as I wanted on her gold credit card, but I couldn't go over the five thousand mark! I have to admit, even though I was brought into a world of wealth and I had been raised to be a high class lady; the way my mother and father threw money around still baffled me. But I should get used to it I thought. I'll even start thinking in a high class voice soon! I chuckled mentally.

I was almost at the shopping centre; people were bustling around me with supermarket bags on their arms and small children and toddlers running by their sides, trying to keep up. I had just remembered! It's almost that magical time again! Christmas! I smiled contentedly. I loved Christmas time, it always gave me this feeling of excitement and I loved the cosy feeling of being warm in a hat, scarf and gloves. I raised my eyes from the cobbled ground to look at the humongous Christmas tree I was headed towards, when suddenly a shining light hit my eyes. What was that? The sun? But it was so cold and cloudy today! I squinted and focused on said light.

He was still a few steps away, but walking towards me was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in the existence of my being. I halted involuntarily. I was stunned at seeing his crimson hair, which was styled to have one bang slightly longer; it fell around his face framing his gorgeous features. His skin was flawless and looked smooth; I felt the rising need to stroke it, to touch it. The boy's nose was perfectly shaped, and gave him a look of sophisticated grace which made him shine even brighter. His lips were pale pink and plump. I wonder what it would be like to caress them? Would my thumb leave an indent in them? Would they feel like the soft, smooth silk that they so resembled right now? I looked at his eyes, and I actually gasped. The gasp drew my breath in sharply. His eyes were magnificent. His long black lashes framed silver orbs which sparkled in the flattering sunlight. They look liked a precious jewel and the emotion running through them was one of a carefree look. I wanted to look into them closely, for them to look at me. I wanted to be the object of his fixation.

I snapped out of my trance to realize he was all but in front of me. the ruby red haired boy closed the distance between us and brushed pass me. I felt my heart fall like someone had dropped it, and it hit the bottom of my stomach, the feeling of pure disappointment soared through me upon realizing that the wonderful viewing was drawing to a close.

But I noticed just as this godlike boy passed me; that he had saw me staring at him. Oh how hard I tried to wrench my eyes away from his amazing figure but I just couldn't! It was like someone had superglued them there, I was sure of it! He saw me staring in awe at him and at first a look of confusion crossed his striking face, but then he smiled and winked in my direction. A quick heat spread to my face, as I blushed ferociously. That's when I lost it. After he had gone and the moment was over; I had to sit on a bench as my legs were shaking violently with weakness. I was morosely sad. Would I ever see him again?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quite frankly I'm surprised there is only one story when you look up the pairing 'Tamao' and 'Ranmaru'! I thought there would be much more! So I decided to write one.<strong>


	2. Blissful Twist of Fate

I couldn't believe it! I had just had dinner with Ranmaru! Was I still awake? Of course his mother and father was there but that didn't matter!

Let me explain. After I had seen him that fateful day; I found out his name. Do not ask me how, I would very much not like to be branded as a stalker. I wanted to see him again so badly. After I had found out his wondrous name, I typed it on the internet and I found out he was from the famous Morii family! I was so surprised! Unfortunately my mother caught me searching him on the internet and she knew instantly who he was. She squealed, when she realised I was searching him up and explained that the Morii family and my family were closely connected. Oh how my heart leaped when I heard this news. I was ecstatic that I would maybe see this beautiful Ranmaru boy again.

There was a change in the air that day when I first laid eyes on him. I knew that he was meant for my life, whether I was meant for him or not was of no concern to me. I vowed to myself, that if I was to get to know him, I would never allow myself to be disheartened no matter what way he was to act towards me. I wasn't stupid, I knew that the chance of him falling for me the way I fell for him was a million to one. The way he winked at me on that day that I first saw him automatically told me that he was used to a lot of female attention, that he was a ladies man also known as: a player. Maybe I was wrong and he was just a very confident boy but wither way I knew this would be challenging for me, but I just had to know him!

A few weeks after my mother had seen me searching his name. She dropped a bombshell on me.

_Flashback_

"_Tamao, I have something to tell you," she said with a somber face._

"_Yes mother?" I replied slightly concerned._

"_That boy you were searching up on the internet, do you remember?" I winced, when she said it out loud, it made me sound awful._

"_Yes I remember, what of it?" my voice sounded strained._

"_Well, no matter how you feel about this, I'm going to come right out and say this-"_

"_Please do!" I hurried her in my slowly rising voice. Why did I have an uneasy feeling? She looked at me disapprovingly for interrupting her._

"_Well, Tamao, you and Ranmaru Morii have been in an arranged engagement ever since you was young children," As she said this in her non-emotive voice, she averted her eyes away from me. My eyes widened and I felt hope and non-belief hit me like a nuclear bomb. Was this really true? It couldn't be could it? It was too convenient that I had seen him that day, when all along our futures were meant to be intertwined...could this be…? Could it be fate? As if reading my mind my mother spoke._

"_It is true Tamao, it is definite". Euphoria spread throughout my soul. This was amazing! I have a big advantage on my side now! I couldn't handle this, I felt like my heart was going to burst with happiness, my head was crowded with possibilities and excitement of learning this news. Suddenly my vision blacked out and I heard my usually composed mother yell, but then I experienced vertigo and felt my head impact with something solid and hard. I fell into unconsciousness with a smile on my face._

_End of Flashback_

A few weeks later, or was it a month? I couldn't remember, I had been so delirious in love. Anyway some point later in time after my mother had told me I was engaged to the very boy I was coincidentally in love with, me and Ranmaru had, had dinner together (with his parents). I had visited his mansion a few times before, but as I expected he acted cold towards me and wore ridiculous facades. I could see right through them. Actually it was rather cute how he attempted to act. This coldness just made me more motivated. But I feel that, nothing could have prepared me for what happened when he had entered the restaurant doors. He was leather clad with a leather jacket and leather trousers. Chains hung of the leather menacingly and he walked in acting like a thug or a biker. I have to say, I had to bite down on my tongue to keep a composed face. I actually drew blood from biting so hard. It was so funny. I'm good at reading people and I know from previous experiences that this wasn't Ranmaru. That's why I found it so funny. If I hadn't laughed I would have cried. I would have cried because this was a ploy of his to get me to get out of his life. 'Remember your vow Tamao, remember' I had told myself...but I had never ever thought that love would be this painful...

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't review, bad karma will hit Tamao! You have been warned! Just kidding, but constructive criticism would be helpful.<strong>


	3. Sharp And Cruel, Like A Knife

We had gotten quite closer, me and Ranmaru (well I've visited the mansion more, if that counts. I'm not sure if he minds me being there or not). He panics when I am around. I can tell. It's like he doesn't know what to do, as he has never rejected a girl before. But it seems he also doesn't know what to do about the fact that I'm still hanging around even though he has rejected me.

I have made friends with a girl called Sunako, the only girl who lives there with him. She is a very unique girl but she is very kind. She had raven coloured hair which falls to her waist. I also met a girl called Noi, she is lovely and she is an inspiration to me. She has been battling to win Takenaga's love for a long time and she told me she's almost reached her goal. Oh yes, I forgot, I also have been getting to know the three other boys as well. Takenaga, Yuki and Kyouhei. They are all wonderful charismatic boys, but also quite raucous. The mansion is really lively when I visit.

I was thinking about this as I was being driven in my car. Ironically I was heading to the mansion to drop something of for Ranmaru, from my mother. The black metallic car pulled up as it reached the stately home, where my true love resided. I smiled mentally. I was blissfully happy that I was able to see Ranmaru today.

* * *

><p>As I stepped up towards the huge oak doors, I closed my eyes in disappointment. I knew Ranmaru wasn't here. I don't know how, maybe it was just my love for him that made me ridiculously aware of him, allowing me to sense his absence and presence.<p>

I reached my pale hand to the dark door, the two colours contrasting vividly, and I knocked. I realised after a few minutes that the knock was too quiet so I knocked harder and I heard running footsteps. The door was wrenched open. It was Takenaga. He smiled, but when he realised it was me, his smile faltered slightly.

"Hello Tamao, how are you? And what brings you here today?" he said knowing full well why I was here.

"Hello Takenaga, I am fine thank you, how about you?"

"I'm cool, thanks Tamao"

"Very well, is Ranmaru here at the moment?" I asked, the question sending a spike of false hope through my soul.

"Erm, no I'm not sure where he went, I think he may have gone to the shop" Takenaga said, looking everywhere but at me.

Don't lie, Takenaga.

"Oh I shall wait for him then, if that's okay?" Takenaga eyes slightly widened.

"Erm I think he is getting the groceries for Sunako, so he may be gone for a while," he smiled apologetically.

Don't lie to me!

"Oh okay then, well I have something here for him, could you please give it to him when he gets back, thank you" I smiled as much as my aristocratic manner would allow, which was hardly at all.

"Sure, Tamao," he smiled back, taking the bag from my hand. I noticed there was a hint of pity in his words.

"I'll be leaving now Takenaga, tell Sunako-san and Noi-san and the other boys, I said hello, have a nice day," I said turning to leave.

"Okay Tamao, I'll tell them, you have a nice day too," he said. And with that I started to walk back down the mansion path, I felt eyes bore onto my back. Pitying eyes. Why did I feel so rejected?

* * *

><p>I reached the gate and walked out. Something caught my eye and I looked sharply to my left. A flashing shock of red hair was blending with long brown, silky hair like an abstract painting. The two people in an embrace of kisses. The woman looked like she was a middle aged woman, a glamorous and pretty middle aged woman, with a petite figure. The man was Ranmaru. My Ranmaru! That woman was kissing him! Wait…when did I become so protective and jealous? I knew that Ranmaru was a playboy. But I couldn't help it! Something snapped inside me at that moment and my carefully placed neutral face broke down like a brick wall being smashed down by an opposing army. I whimpered, the sound gargling out of my throat. The noise startled the two people out of their stupid make-out session and they turned towards me. The woman looked annoyed that I had interrupted them whilst Ranmaru slowly realized that it was me who was standing in front of him. His formerly blissful face snapped into one of horror. He let go of that woman and he seemed to be frozen. I didn't make eye contact, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to move either.<p>

I felt tears burning my eyelids begging for permission to fall, maybe I had too much water in my body. It did feel like my entire insides had been liquidized.

"Oh hello Ranmaru, my mother asked me to give you something, I left it with Takenaga," I explained, trying to keep my voice even as I stared into his face. He composed his features and stood away from the woman.

"Oh okay thanks," he replied with a stoic expression, whilst rubbing the back of his head.

I turned away and walked with quaking legs to the car waiting outside for me. As I did this I heard him saying goodnight to his date, which sent shockwaves of pain through my soul. I opened the door and sat down on the leather plush seats, slamming the door. My legs seem to cry with the relief or not having to hold up my body. At that point I couldn't hold it in anymore. My chauffeur was like a grandfather to me, so I didn't mind him seeing me that vulnerable. I literally broke down, my whole composure falling apart. Tears rolled down my face as I held my laced handkerchief to my face. I subconsciously looked up out of the window, I saw Ranmaru in my blurred vision and realised he had turned to watch me go and he was staring at me with an appalled face. He looked so confused. I turned away from his shocked stare. The sight of my crying effecting his godlike features was enough to make me start choking out wracking sobs. My chauffeur knew this was the cue to start driving. I saw him looking at me in the car mirror, with sympathetic eyes.

It pained me so much that Ranmaru had that comfortable emotion in his eyes when he was with that woman, but yet he wouldn't even accept my existence in his life...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I want to own The Wallflower, but it wouldn't be as good as it is now, if I owned it. So therefore I do not own it.<strong>

**This chapter was based on episode fourteen of The Wallflower.**


End file.
